


Bats and Birds

by DragonSing



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSing/pseuds/DragonSing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and the flock meet some strange children in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bats and Birds

They flew in this morning. Nearly landed in the pond. Likely wouldn't've even noticed us. They told us they're better in the city and I believe them. They'd have to be. We were cautious at first. They're the only other winged we've ever met. I sent Abby and Jake inside before we went to talk to them.

"Who are you?" I asked, visibly startling them. I realize I came across as rather rude, but they were on our land. Plus I'm fairly certain they don't care about rude.

"Who wants to know?" the smallest boy asked. They'd all turned to face us, appearing differing levels of hostile.

"I'm Tabby, this is Naph," I said, gesturing to the guy with me. "You're in our woods."

"You own this?" the boy asked, rather skeptical.

"Gazzy, that's enough. I'm Max. We'll be out of here soon enough. You live around here?" the tallest girl asked. She'd relaxed a bit.

"Yeah," I said. "Area isn't great for takeoff around here. Too many trees. Need a better spot?"

"You saw us flying?" pale boy in the back said, aghast. They all looked to Max, as if she's the leader. I shrugged before anyone said anything else.

"Not a huge deal. We fly too." I unfolded my wings and a beat later Naph unfolded his. We're of the mammalian strain, where they appear to be avian. (Naph's telling me I should say we've bat wings where they've bird wings. Whatever.) They looked at each other, seeming not to know what to say. I assume, like us, they've never met other fliers.

"Are you alone, then? Do you have parents?" The dark-haired boy asked. Strange question. Doesn't everyone have parents? But I understood what he meant.

"Our parents..." I said, trailing off. I never know how to explain.

"We're on our own," Naph told them. "It's getting dark. Want some food?"

"Yes! Max, we have to go with them. They have food!" the middle girl said. She turned to us. "I'm Nudge. Where are we going?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't usually write fan fiction. Hopefully those characters that are not mine aren't too OOC. Oh, yeah, Max and the flock are James Patterson's, not mine, of course.


End file.
